Get Well (battybarney2014's version)
Get Well is the first half of the 24th episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends. Plot When Baby Bop is sick, Barney and his friends help her feel better. Educational Theme: Feeling Sick Stories: Germs Go Away Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) Songs #The Barney Theme Song #When You're Sick #What Should We Do? #People Helping Other People #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #Hush, Little Baby #What Shall We Make Today? #The Germs Song #Laugh With Me! #You'll Feel Better #A Friend Like You Video Releases U.K Edits In the U.K version of this episode, Book Main Article: Barney: Get Well (book) Trivia *Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. *David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. *Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). *Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. *Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. *Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. *Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. *Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. *Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. *Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. *Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. *Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. *Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. *Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. *Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. *Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. *Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. *Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. *Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. *Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. *Twenty of these kids (Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva and Noah) also appeared in Rhyming Time and Habitat. Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) * David: We need more blocks to build a tower. * Tracy: What are you doing? * David: I'm building a tower out of blocks. * Melanie: Hi, everybody! * Tracy and David: Hi, Melanie. * Melanie: Can I play too? * Tracy: Sure. * David: Would you like to play, Barney? * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Whoa! * Kids: Barney! * Barney: Hi, David! Hi, Tracy! Hi, Melanie! What a great looking block tower. * Tracy: He did it himself. * Melanie: Where's Baby Bop? * David: I don't know! * BJ and Riff: Hi, guys! * Barney and the Kids: Hi, BJ! Hi, Riff! * Riff: Where is she? * BJ: Where is Sissy! * Barney: There she is! * (Baby Bop arrives in the caboose) * Baby Bop: Hi, everybody! (sneezes) * Barney: Are you feeling well? * Baby Bop: Barney, I'm fine. (sneezes) * BJ: Sissy's not feeling well. * Riff: Aw, she's sick, Beej. * Tracy: What happened to her? * David: She's fine. * Melanie: Maybe she's sick. * Barney: Maybe you might need some medicine. * Baby Bop: Medicine? YUCK! * David: Baby Bop has the flu. * Tracy: Let's figure this out. * Barney: Good idea! Quote 2 (English version) * Baby Bop: (sneezes) * Barney: I think you have colds. * Baby Bop: I have a runny nose. * BJ: She has bad allergies. * Riff: She did. * Tracy: Let's pretend to be doctors. * David and Melanie: Okay. * Baby Bop: Excuse me, Rachel. Can I help me feel better? * Rachel: Baby Bop, you're sick. * Barney: Hello, Rachel. * Rachel: Baby Bop is not feeling very well. * Laura: Hi, everybody! I guess Baby Bop is feeling sick today. * Ryan: Is she sick? * Baby Bop: Ryan? (coughs) * Barney: How is she having a fever? * Ryan: I'm not sure. * BJ: I've got the thermometer. * Riff: I found the tissues. * David: And were are pretending to be doctors. * Baby Bop: Doctors? * Barney: It's just pretend. * Baby Bop: They are doctors. * Tracy: How are you feeling today, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I am so sick. * BJ: Sissy, you are sick. * Baby Bop: I'm afraid BJ. I've got a coughs and colds. * Riff: Aw. What is she not feeling well? Quote 3 (English version) * Ryan: Baby Bop, you'll have some rest until you feel better soon. * Baby Bop: Okay, Ryan. I need some rest. * Barney: Okay. * Melanie: Let's continue playing doctors. * Tracy: Sure. * David: Cool! * BJ: Let's go to the park! * Barney: I'll go with you. * Riff: Come on, guys! * Barney: Hi, everybody! * Kids: Hi, Barney! * Megan: Baby Bop is sick today. But she is not feeling well. * Eva: Is she? * Tyler: Baby Bop has a cold. * Nathan: She has the flu. * Sofia: Now she is sick. * Victor: But what should we do now? * Myra: Maybe we should help her. * Marcos: That's right, Myra. * Mei: Let's go and find out. * Tori: Me too. * Amy: We'll play outside. * Lily: Yes we do! * Barney: There are many kinds of people who were helping sick people. Quote 4 (English version) * Barney: Hi there! What are you doing? * Tracy: We are helping Baby Bop to feel better. * David: This caboose can be a hospital. * Baby Bop: Is that a hospital? * Melanie: It's a pretend hospital. * Barney: That's right! This looks like a doctor's office. Have you been to a real doctor's office? * () Quote 5 (English version) * Quote 6 (English version) * Barney: Hi, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Hi, Barney. * Barney: How about some orange juice and soup? * Baby Bop: I didn't want to eat and drink when I'm sick. * Barney: Here you go. * BJ: How about we make a get well card. * Riff: We can make it ourselves. * Kids: Yeah. * Barney: Hi, BJ! Hi, Riff! Hi, kids! What are you doing? * Eva: We are making a "Get Well Soon" card for Baby Bop to feel better. * Tyler: Great! * Nathan: We can draw it, * Myra: Or color it, * Sofia: Or make it. * Victor: Wow! Can we make a card? * Amy: Sure. What should we need? Quote 7 (English version) * * Quote 8 (English version) * Baby Bop: What a story, Barney. * BJ: Are you feeling better yet, Sissy? * Baby Bop: Not yet. (coughs) * Barney: Let's go find our friends in the park. * Riff: Okay. * (Barney, BJ and Riff leaving the caboose where Baby Bop is sick) * Barney: What's going on here? * Laura: Barney, Baby Bop will be feel better sooner. * Rachel: She'll be. * David: She will play in the park. What should we do, Barney? * Barney: I think we've got to figure out what's wrong with her. * Ryan: Can we think we should? * Marcos: Hmmmm. I think so, Ryan. But, she will be fine. * Megan: Let's ask Mr. Copeland how to show when she's fine until she'll feel much better soon. * Riff: Great idea, Megan! * Mr. Copeland: Hi, Barney! Hi, everyone! * Barney: It's Mr. Copeland! * BJ, Riff and the Kids: Hi, Mr. Copeland! * Mr. Copeland: Baby Bop is not feeling well. * Barney: Did she? * Baby Bop: Hi. (coughs) * All: Baby Bop! * Baby Bop: I'm not sure when I feel sick. * BJ: That's okay. * Barney: You'll feel better. * Mr. Copeland: Here something for you, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Thank you, Mr. Copeland. It's a silly thing. * Kids: A silly thing? * Riff: Show it how it works, Baby Boppity Bop! * (Baby Bop presses the buttons before it works) * (laughs) * Barney: (chuckles) That makes you laugh. * Baby Bop: So am I. (laughing) Quote 9 (English version) * Quotes (Spanish version) Quote 1 (Spanish version) * David: Necesitamos más bloques para construir una torre. * Tracy: ¿Qué haces? * David: estoy construyendo una torre de bloques. * Melanie: Hola, todo el mundo! * Tracy y David: Hola, Melanie. * Melanie: ¿Puedo jugar también? * Tracy: seguro. * David: ¿Te gusta jugar, Barney? * (Barney viene a la vida) * Barney: Whoa! * Niños: Barney! * Barney: Hola, David! Hola, Tracy! Hola, Melanie! Lo que un gran aspecto bloque torre. * Tracy: Lo hizo él mismo. * ¿Melanie: Dónde Baby Bop? * David: no sé! * BJ y Riff: Hola, chicos! * Barney y los niños: Hola, BJ! Hola, Riff! * Riff: ¿Dónde está ella? * BJ: Dónde está Manita! * Barney: ¡ Ella es! * (Bop de bebé llega en el furgón de cola) * Baby Bop: Hola, todo el mundo! (estornuda) * Barney: ¿Te sientes bien? * Baby Bop: Barney, estoy bien. (estornuda) * BJ: Sissy de no se siente bien. * Riff: Aw, está enferma, BJ. * Tracy: ¿Qué pasó con ella? * David: Ella esta bien. * Melanie: Tal vez está enferma. * Barney: Tal vez necesite una medicina. * ¿Baby Bop: medicina? PUAJ! * David: Baby Bop tiene la gripe. * Tracy: Vamos a resolver esto. * Barney: Buena idea! Quote 2 (Spanish version) * Baby Bop: (estornuda) * Barney: creo que tienes resfriados. * Baby Bop: tengo una nariz que moquea. * BJ: Ella tiene alergias mal. * Riff: Lo hizo. * Tracy: Vamos a pretender ser médicos. * David y Melanie: está bien. * Baby Bop: Disculpa, Rachel. ¿Puedo ayudar me siento mejor? * Rachel: Baby Bop, estás enfermo. * Barney: Hola, Rachel. * Rachel: Baby Bop no se siente muy bien. * Laura: Hola, todo el mundo! Creo que Baby Bop se siente enfermo hoy. * Ryan: ¿Está enfermo? * ¿Baby Bop: Ryan? (tose) * Barney: ¿Cómo es que teniendo fiebre? * Ryan: no estoy seguro. * BJ: yo tengo el termómetro. * Riff: encontré los tejidos. * David: Y fingen ser médicos. * ¿Baby Bop: médicos? * Barney: Es solo pretender. * Baby Bop: Son los médicos. * Tracy: ¿Cómo se siente hoy en día, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: estoy tan enferma. * BJ: Manita, estás enfermo. * Baby Bop: estoy asustado BJ. Tengo una tos y resfriados. * Riff: Aw. ¿Qué ella no se siente bien? Quote 3 (Spanish version) * Ryan: Baby Bop, tendrás que descansar hasta que se sienta mejor pronto. * Baby Bop: Está bien, Ryan. Necesito un descanso. * Barney: está bien. * Melanie: Vamos a seguir jugando a los médicos. * Tracy: seguro. * David: Cool! * BJ: vamos al parque! * Barney: yo iré con usted. * Riff: Vamos, chicos! * Barney: Hola, todo el mundo! * Niños: Hola, Barney! * Megan: Baby Bop está enferma hoy. Pero no se siente bien. * ¿Eva: Es ella? * Tyler: Baby Bop tiene un resfriado. * Nathan: Ella tiene la gripe. * Sofía: Ahora está enferma. * Victor: Pero, ¿qué haremos ahora? * Myra: Tal vez nosotros deberíamos ayudarla. * Marcos: Así es, Myra. * Mei: vamos a ir y averiguar. * Tori: Yo también. * Amy: A jugar afuera. * Lily: Sí lo hacemos! * Barney: Hay muchas clases de personas que estaban ayudando a personas enfermas. Quote 4 (Spanish version) * Barney: Hola allí! ¿Qué estás haciendo? * Tracy: Estamos ayudando a Baby Bop para sentirse mejor. * David: Este vagón puede ser un hospital. * ¿Baby Bop: Es un hospital? * Melanie: Es un hospital pretende. * Barney: Al igual que el consultorio de un médico. ¿Ha usted visitado un consultorio real? Quote 5 (Spanish version) * Quote 6 (Spanish version) * Barney: Hola, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Hola, Barney. * Barney: ¿por qué algunos jugo de naranja y sopa? * Baby Bop: no quería comer y beber cuando estoy enfermo. * Barney: Aquí tienes. * BJ: hacemos una tarjeta de aliviate pronto. * Riff: Podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos. * Niños: sí. * Barney: Hola, BJ! Hola, Riff! Hola, niños! ¿Qué estás haciendo? * Eva: Estamos haciendo una tarjeta de "Conseguir bien pronto" para bebé Bop a sentirse mejor. * Tyler: gran! * Nathan: Podemos dibujar * Myra: O color * Sofia: O. * Victor: Wow! ¿Cómo hacer una tarjeta? * Amy: seguro. ¿Lo que necesitamos? Quote 7 (Spanish version) * * Quote 8 (Spanish version) * Baby Bop: Qué cuenta, Barney. * BJ: ¿Estás sintiendo mejor, Manita? * Baby Bop: Aún no. (tose) * Barney: Vamos a encontrar a nuestros amigos en el parque. * Riff: está bien. * (Barney, BJ y Riff dejando el vagón donde Baby Bop está enfermo) * Barney: ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? * Laura: Barney, Baby Bop será sentirse mejor más pronto. * Rachel: Ella será. * David: Jugará en el parque. ¿Qué debemos hacer, Barney? * Barney: creo que tenemos que averiguar lo que está mal con ella. * ¿Ryan: Podemos pensar que deberíamos? * Marcos: Hmmmm. Yo creo que sí, Ryan. Sin embargo, ella estará bien. * Megan: Preguntemos a Sr. Copeland cómo cuando ella esta bien hasta que ella se sentirá mucho mejor pronto. * Riff: Gran idea, Megan! * El Sr. Copeland: Hola, Barney! Hola, todo el mundo! * Barney: Es Sr. Copeland! * BJ, Riff y los niños: Hola, Sr. Copeland! * El Sr. Copeland: Baby Bop no se siente bien. * ¿Barney: Lo hizo ella? * Baby Bop: Hola. (tose) * Todos: Baby Bop! * Baby Bop: no sé cuándo me siento enfermo. * BJ: Eso está bien. * Barney: Te sentirás mejor. * El Sr. Copeland: Aquí algo para ti, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Gracias, Sr. Copeland. Es una cosa tonta. * ¿Niños: Una cosa tonta? * Riff: Mostrar cómo funciona, Baby Boppity Bop! * (Baby Bop presiona los botones antes de que funciona) * (risas) * Barney: (se ríe) que te hace reír. * Baby Bop: Asi que soy I. (risas) Quote 9 (Spanish version) * Quotes (Portuguese version) Quote 1 (Portuguese version) * David: Nós precisamos de mais blocos para construir uma torre. * Tracy: Que fazes? * David: Eu estou construindo uma torre de blocos. * Melanie: Oi, pessoal! * Tracy e David: Oi, Melanie. * Melanie: Posso brincar também? * Tracy: certeza. * David: Você gostaria de jogar, Barney? * (Barney vem à vida) * Barney: Uau! * Crianças: Barney! * Barney: Oi, David! Oi, Tracy! Oi, Melanie! Que um grande olhar bloco torre. * Tracy: Fê-lo ele mesmo. * Melanie: Onde o Baby Bop? * David: Eu não sei! * BJ e Riff: Oi, pessoal! * Barney e as crianças: Oi, BJ! Oi, Riff! * Riff: Onde está ela? * BJ: Onde está a mocinha! * Barney: Lá está ela! * (Baby Bop chega no vagão) * Baby Bop: Oi, pessoal! (espirra) * Barney: Você está se sentindo bem? * Baby Bop: Barney, estou bem. (espirra) * BJ: Sissi não está bem. * Riff: Ah, ela está doente, BJ. * Tracy: O que aconteceu com ela? * David: Ela está bem. * Melanie: Talvez esteja doente. * Barney: Talvez você pode precisar de um remédio. * Baby Bop: medicina? ECA! * David: Baby Bop tem a gripe. * Tracy: Vamos resolver isso. * Barney: Boa idéia! Quote 2 (Portuguse version) * Baby Bop: (espirra) * Barney: Eu acho que você tem resfriados. * Baby Bop: Eu tenho um nariz escorrendo. * BJ: Ela tem alergias ruins. * Riff: Ela fez. * Tracy: Vamos fingir ser médicos. * David e Melanie: Okey. * Baby Bop: Desculpe-me, Rachel. Posso me sentir melhor? * Rachel: Baby Bop, estás doente. * Barney: Olá, Rachel. * Rachel: Baby Bop não está se sentindo muito bem. * Laura: Oi, pessoal! Eu acho que Baby Bop está doente hoje. * Ryan: Ela está doente? * Baby Bop: Ryan? (tosse) * Barney: Como ela está tendo uma febre? * Ryan: não sei. * BJ: Eu tenho o termômetro. * Riff: encontrei os tecidos. * David: E foram estão fingindo ser médicos. * Baby Bop: médicos? * Barney: É só a fingir. * Baby Bop: Eles são médicos. * Tracy: Como se sente hoje, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: já estou farta. * BJ: Sissi, você está doente. * Baby Bop: Estou com medo BJ. Tenho uma tosse e constipações. * Riff: Ah. O que ela não se sente bem? Quote 3 (Portuguse version) * Ryan: Baby Bop, você terá algum descanso até que você se sentir melhor em breve. * Baby Bop: Okey, Ryan. Preciso descansar um pouco. * Barney: Okey. * Melanie: Vamos continuar jogando médicos. * Tracy: certeza. * David: legal! * BJ: Vamos para o parque! * Barney: Eu vou com você. * Riff: Vamos, rapazes! * Barney: Oi, pessoal! * Crianças: Oi, Barney! * Megan: Baby Bop está doente hoje. Mas ela não está se sentindo bem. * Eva: É ela? * Tyler: Baby Bop tem um resfriado. * Nathan: Ela tem a gripe. * Sofia: Agora, ela está doente. * Victor: Mas o que devemos fazer agora? * Myra: Talvez nós devemos ajudá-la. * Marcos: É isso mesmo, Myra. * Mei: Vamos lá e descubra. * Tori: Eu também. * Amy: Vamos jogar fora. * Lily: Temos sim! * Barney: Existem muitos tipos de pessoas que estavam ajudando pessoas doentes. Quote 4 (Portuguse version) * Barney: Oi lá! O que é que está a fazer? * Tracy: Ajudamos Baby Bop para se sentir melhor. * David: Este vagão pode ser um hospital. * Baby Bop: É um hospital? * Melanie: É um hospital de fingir. * Barney: Como um consultório médico. Foste a um consultório real? Quote 5 (Portuguese version) * Quote 6 (Portuguese version) * Barney: Oi, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Oi, Barney. * Barney: que tal um suco de laranja e sopa? * Baby Bop: não queria comer e beber quando estou doente. * Barney: Toma. * BJ: que tal fazermos um cartão. * Riff: Conseguimos nós mesmos. * Crianças: Sim. * Barney: Oi, BJ! Oi, Riff! Oi, crianças! O que é que está a fazer? * Eva: Estamos fazendo um "Recupere-se Logo" cartão Baby Bop para se sentir melhor. * Tyler: ótimo! * Nathan: Podemos desenhar * Myra: Ou colori-la, * Sofia: Ou fazê-lo. * Victor: Wow! Podemos fazer um cartão? * Amy: claro. O caso de precisarmos? Quote 7 (Portuguse version) * * Quote 8 (Portuguse version) * Baby Bop: Que história, Barney. * BJ: Está melhor ainda, Sissi? * Baby Bop: Ainda não. (tosse) * Barney: Vamos encontrar os nossos amigos no parque. * Riff: Okey. * (Barney, BJ e Riff, deixando o vagão onde Baby Bop está doente) * Barney: O que está acontecendo aqui? * Laura: Barney, Baby Bop será sentir-se melhor mais cedo. * Rachel: Ela vai ser. * David: Ela vai jogar no parque. O que devemos fazer, Barney? * Barney: Eu acho que nós temos que descobrir o que há de errado com ela. * Ryan: Podemos pensar que melhor? * Marcos: Hmmmm. Acho que sim, Ryan. Mas, ela vai ficar bem. * Megan: Vamos perguntar a Mr. Copeland como mostrar quando ela está bem, até que ela vai se sentir muito melhor em breve. * Riff: Ótima idéia, Megan! * Mr. Copeland: Oi, Barney! Olá, todos! * Barney: É Mr. Copeland! * BJ, Riff e as crianças: Oi, Mr. Copeland! * Mr. Copeland: Baby Bop não está se sentindo bem. * Barney: Ela fez? * Baby Bop: Oi. (tosse) * Todos: Baby Bop! * Baby Bop: Eu não sei quando me sinto doente. * BJ: É okey. * Barney: Você vai se sentir melhor. * Mr. Copeland: Aqui algo para você, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Obrigado, Sr. Copeland. É uma coisa boba. * Crianças: Uma coisa boba? * Riff: Mostre como funciona, Baby Boppity Bop! * (Baby Bop pressiona os botões antes que funciona) * (risos) * Barney: (risos) que faz você rir. * Baby Bop: Então estou I. (rindo) Quote 9 (Portuguse version) * Quotes (German version) Quote 1 (German version) * David: Wir brauchen mehr Blöcke, einen Turm zu bauen. * Tracy: Was machst du? * David: Ich baue einen Turm aus Blöcken. * Melanie: Hallo, alle! * Tracy und David: Hallo, Melanie. * Melanie: Kann ich mitspielen? * Tracy: sicher. * David: Würden Sie gerne spielen, Barney? * (Barney erwacht zum Leben) * Barney: Whoa! * Kinder: Barney! * Barney: Hallo, David! Hallo, Tracy! Hallo, Melanie! Was eine große schauende Block Turm. * Tracy: Er hat es sich. * Melanie: Wo Bop Baby? * David: Ich weiß es nicht! * BJ und Riff: Hallo, Jungs! * Barney und die Kinder: Hallo, BJ! Hallo, Riff! * Riff: Wo ist sie? * BJ: Wo ist Sissy! * Barney: Da ist sie! * (Baby Bop kommt in der Kombüse) * Baby Bop: Hallo, alle! (Niesen) * Barney: Fühlst du dich gut? * Baby Bop: Barney, mir geht es gut. (Niesen) * BJ: Sissy ist nicht gut. * Riff: Oh, sie ist krank, Beej. * Tracy: Was ist mit ihr geschehen? * David: Es geht ihr gut. * Melanie: Vielleicht ist sie krank. * Barney: Vielleicht benötigen Sie einige Medikamente. * Baby Bop: Medizin? IGITT! * David: Baby Bop hat die Grippe. * Tracy: Lassen Sie uns dies herauszufinden. * Barney: Gute Idee! Quote 2 (German version) * Baby Bop: (Niesen) * Barney: Ich denke, Sie haben Erkältungen. * Baby Bop: Ich habe eine laufende Nase. * BJ: sie hat schlechte Allergien. * Riff: sie tat. * Tracy: Lass uns so tun, als Ärzte. * David und Melanie: Okay. * Baby Bop: Entschuldigen Sie mich, Rachel. Kann ich mich besser helfen? * Rachel: Baby Bop, du bist krank. * Barney: Hallo, Rachel. * Rachel: Baby Bop ist nicht sehr gut. * Laura: Hallo, alle! Ich denke, dass Baby Bop krank heute fühlt. * Ryan: Ist sie krank? * Baby Bop: Ryan? (Husten) * Barney: Wie hat sie Fieber? * Ryan: Ich bin mir nicht sicher. * BJ: Ich habe das Thermometer. * Riff: Ich fand das Gewebe. * David: Und waren sind Ärzte zu sein vorgibt. * Baby Bop: Ärzte? * Barney: Es ist nur so tun. * Baby Bop: sie sind Ärzte. * Tracy: Wie fühlen Sie sich heute, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I 'm so sick. * BJ: Sissy, bist du krank. * Baby Bop: Ich bin Angst vor BJ. Ich habe ein Husten und Erkältungen. * Riff: Aw. Was ist sie nicht gut fühlen? Quote 3 (German version) * Ryan: Baby Bop, etwas Ruhe haben Sie bis Sie sich bald besser fühlen. * Baby Bop: Okay, Ryan. Ich brauche etwas Ruhe. * Barney: Okay. * Melanie: Lass uns weiterspielen Ärzte. * Tracy: sicher. * David: Cool! * BJ: gehen Sie wir in den Park! * Barney: Ich gehe mit dir. * Riff: Komm schon, Jungs! * Barney: Hallo, alle! * Kinder: Hallo, Barney! * Megan: Baby Bop ist heute krank. Aber sie ist nicht gut. * Eva: Ist sie? * Tyler: Baby Bop hat eine Erkältung. * Nathan: sie hat die Grippe. * Sofia: Jetzt ist sie krank. * Victor: Aber was sollen wir jetzt tun? * Myra: Vielleicht sollten wir ihr helfen. * Marcos: Das ist richtig, Myra. * Mei: Lasst uns gehen und herausfinden. * Tori: Mir auch. * Amy: Wir spielen draußen. * Lily: Ja, das tun wir! * Barney: Es gibt viele Arten von Menschen, die kranke Menschen geholfen haben. Quote 4 (German version) * Barney: Hallo es! Was machst du? * Tracy: Baby Bop besser fühlen helfen wir. * David: Dieser Anhänger kann ein Krankenhaus sein. * Baby Bop: Ist das ein Krankenhaus? * Melanie: Es ist ein so tun Krankenhaus. * Barney: Genau wie eine Arztpraxis. Waren Sie schon in einer echten Arztpraxis? Quote 5 (German version) * Quote 6 (German version) * Barney: Hallo, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Hallo, Barney. * Barney: wie etwa einige o-Saft und Suppe? * Baby Bop: Ich wollte nicht zu essen und zu trinken, wenn ich krank bin. * Barney: Hier gehts. * BJ: wie etwa machen wir eine gute Besserung Karte. * Riff: Wir können es uns machen. * Kinder: Ja. * Barney: Hallo, BJ! Hallo, Riff! Hallo, Kinder! Was machst du? * Eva: Wir machen eine "Get Well Soon" Karte für Baby Bop, sich besser zu fühlen. * Tyler: große! * Nathan: Wir können es zu ziehen, * Myra: Oder es Farbe, * Sofia: Oder es zu machen. * Victor: Wow! Können wir eine Karte? * Amy: sicher. Brauchen wir? Quote 7 (German version) * * Quote 8 (German version) * Baby Bop: Was für eine Geschichte, Barney. * BJ: Ihr seid schon besser noch, Sissy? * Baby Bop: Noch nicht. (Husten) * Barney: Lass uns unsere Freunde im Park zu finden. * Riff: Okay. * (Barney, BJ und Riff verlässt das Caboose wo Baby Bop krank) * Barney: Was geht hier vor? * Laura: Barney, Baby Bop Gefühl besser früher werden. * Rachel: sie werden. * David: sie wird im Park spielen. Was sollen wir tun, Barney? * Barney: Ich denke, wir müssen herausfinden, was mit ihr los ist. * Ryan: Können wir denken, wir sollten? * Marcos: Hmmmm. Ich denke schon, Ryan. Aber sie wird in Ordnung sein. * Megan: Lasst uns Fragen Herr Copeland, wie zu zeigen, wenn sie in Ordnung ist bis sie bald viel besser fühlen. * Riff: Tolle Idee, Megan! * Herr Copeland: Hallo, Barney! Tag zusammen! * Barney: Es ist Herr Copeland! * BJ, Riff und die Kinder: Hallo, Herr Copeland! * Herr Copeland: Baby Bop ist nicht gut. * Barney: Hat sie? * Baby Bop: Hallo. (Husten) * Alle: Baby Bop! * Baby Bop: Ich bin nicht sicher, wenn ich fühle mich krank. * BJ: Das ist okay. * Barney: Du wirst besser fühlen. * Herr Copeland: Hier etwas für dich, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Vielen Dank, Herr Copeland. Es ist eine dumme Sache. * Kinder: Eine dumme Sache? * Riff: Zeigen sie, wie es funktioniert, Baby Boppity Bop! * (Baby Bop drückt die Tasten, bevor es funktioniert) * (lacht) * Barney: (lacht), das bringt dich zum Lachen. * Baby Bop: So bin ich (lacht) Quote 9 (German version) * Category:Season 11 Episodes 14-26 of Barney & Friends Category:Season 11